HTF: Lamb in Wolf's Clothing!
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: In an attempt to relax after facing a hard life with Mr. Pickles messing with her brain, She decided to do something crazy that will lead to quite a mishap. Also introdcing my new OC, Chopette (Slight Nutty x Giggles and Lammy x Cuddles) Mostly Nutty x Lammy
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Tree Friends in**_

" _ **Sheep in Wolf's Clothing"**_

 _ **Starring: Lammy**_

 _ **Featuring: Cuddles and Nutty**_

Dark blue strips of water splashed against a bronze colored ship that floated across the sea. Many flocks of birds were flying in a V formation underneath the sky, covered in clouds that were fluffy as a piece of cotton candy. On the ship was the infamous pirate otter himself, Russell. He looked out to watch the waves move up and fall back into the sea with such grace. The smell of the fresh air was all over the deck.

Lumpy was swabbing the deck along with Nutty. He suddenly slipped on the soapy water under his feet and fell flat in his back, making Nutty giggle out of spite. Russell had invited the two and some of the others on an expedition.

The guests on board were Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles, Mime, Petunia, Handy, Disco Bear (Much to Giggles's and Petunia's disgust), Flaky and who could forget the lovable, Lammy.

She was busy talking to Petunia, who was putting some deodorant on her armpits due to her OCD.

"Are you sure that this trip will be fun?" she said. "I mean, Mr. Pickles is back at my house and I'm scared hat something might happen!" Petunia just rolled her eyes, belaving how Lammy must be out of her mind to be paranoid about some pickle that she calls her "friend".

She placed the deodorant in the pocket in her fur before she replied. "It's gonna be fine as long as you get to have fun like we are right now." The skunk chimed to perplexed lamb. "How should I even try, Lammy muttered to herself. Mr. Pickles was always giving Lammy so much trouble and now she could only think of the mayhem she could possibly cause without him and from her schizophrenic disorders.

It made her shudder every time she remembered when she invited the girls over for a game of poker, the pain that came after made it worse.

She was about to ask herself why she even came here in the first place until she was interrupted by a voice that called towards Petunia.

"Hey! You're an expert with cleaning stuff, you gonna do this for me or what?" barked the light blue rabbit, who was dipping a mop into a bucket filled with dirty water. Her red scarf was dangling from the neck that Petunia wanted to strangle dearly.

It was Chopette, a bounty hunter who retired after breaking the record for most kills by a female, Flippy's alter ego, Flipqy, got the record of most kills of all times.

"Ignore her, Lammy." Petunia groaned as the two girls walked away.

Chopette just rolled her eyes and went back mopping the deck. She began to grumble to herself about how much she hated the skunk. "Stupid blue blister, why can't she have good skills like it do?" she hissed softly. That's when she heard footsteps; she looked up to find Mime holding his unicycle and a mop.

The silent deer put the unicycle on the ground and began to mop the spot where Chopette was. She grew a dorky smile as she could feel her heart melting with every quick beat that she felt.

"Thanks, you can do my duties anytime you want." Chopette purred as she batted her eyes, making Mime a bit confused. But he just smiled and nodded kindly.

Meanwhile, Russell noticed Chopette talking to him and hissed in a quite threatening voice, "Yar! What'cha doing over there? Drinking the seawater or something? Get back to work, Missy!"

The rabbit blushed while picking up the mop and began swabbing with Mime beside her. He quickly grabbed his unicycle, got on the seat while balancing his feet so he went back and forth as he still mopped the floor.

He didn't notice the flirty stares that Chopette exchanged by flashing tooth-filled smiles and giggling softly.

"And don't leave a bit of dust behind!" Russell growled.

"Yeah, no dirt left behind!" repeated a voice behind him. It was the voice of something sitting peacefully atop the rail of the deck. It was really Petunia, she had a huge blond wig on her head, giving the impression of somebody else. She also had on a pink tank top and the tail of a mermaid costume or something.

Lammy was next to as she began to take a few pictures of with a camera. "Hey, having fun yet?" Petunia asked as Lammy was putting the photos in the pocket in her sweater. "I guess so.." she said softly.

A while later, Lammy felt like she was the only was hanging out in the built-in cabin of the ship. The cabin was two floors high and it had a metal rooftop in case of thunderstorms. The bottom floor had a working TV and a kitchen.

Not to mention the yellow wallpaper that accented the area. The top floor held all the passenger's rooms and each one had a luxurious bed and other things you might find on a hotel room or a cruise ship.

Lammy was hanging out in her room, simply gazing at herself in the mirror.

"Have fun….have fun..have fun…" Those words she muttered over and over seemed to last for five minutes or maybe at least an hour. She looked down at some make up products on the floor.

Feeling a bit inspired, she picked up a stick of eyeliner and stroked it over her lashes. That's where she did a little pause.

"Have Fun."

She quickly snapped her fingers, she was gonna have fun and she had the perfect way to pull through.

(ToonAngelStar17: _Tune in for the next chapter, it's where things get crazy! Sorry if this is short but I was rushing while I wrote this_ )


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Lammy could not recognize the girl staring back at her in the mirror. The girl was obviously her, but she felt so different with the new appearance she had created.

Her eyes were lined with pink eyeshadow, matching the curly pink wig that covered the white tuft of wool on her head. Her usual white and woolen sweater was replaced by a light red tank top with loose straps dangling on her shoulders. On top of the wig was a large red bow that looked similar to the one Giggles wears, but it had white frills trimmed on it. Her eyelashes were long and curly, as if nearly a dozen spirals were attached to each of her eyelids.

She also had on a pair of blue pants and fingerless gloves wrapped around her paws. "I might get used to this for a while.." she said to herself. If this was going to help her have fun like she wanted to, then what should stop her.

The lamb did a few poses as she slowly marveled her new look. Looking out of a nearby window, she could see Petunia and Giggles outside as they were fishing for many clams and placing them in buckets.

So far, Russell was busy steering the ship with Lumpy, so she would ask him about her new look for possibly later on today.

"Hope this works.." she muttered softly as she walked away from the window and down the stairs. Lammy kept walking as she was determined for a hopeful chance of opportunity.

Meanwhile downstairs, Cuddles and Toothy were lounging on the couch, being just boys as they watched cars racing by on TV in the middle of a hardcore action film. They didn't notice until Lammy came walking down the stairway.

The stairway was the only entrance that connected the two floors of the cabin on the ship. Just a few feet behind this large cabin was a built-in lounge that was crafted by Russell with assistance of Sniffles and his clever I.Q.

"Hey, glad you came." Toothy said as she sat next to Cuddles.

However, she didn't notice the blush on his already-pink cheeks but they had a tint of red, showing proof of his blush.

"Nice cloths, where'd you get them?" Toothy said, impressed with her unusual attire.

"It's nothing, so did I miss anything?" Lammy asked with obvious curiosity. But before Toothy could reply, a pair of arms around her waist suddenly pulled her towards the side of the couch. The cushions were nice and soft, so Lammy only fell with her rear end still sitting on the couch.

Her feet also lifted up by themselves in surprise to the sudden grip, propping on the cushions and her left foot kicking Toothy in the stomach as he clutched it in minor pain. Lammy began to blush when she felt a strange layer of warm fur against her back, if only she knew what it was. Her question was quickly answered by a voice that carried a slight purr. She looked up, only to blush bright as a cherry.

"Oh, Giggles. Is that a new hairstyle I see?" Cuddles chimed, swiftly cocking his eyebrows up and down fro a few times as he spoke.

Lammy looked up at the red bow on the pink wig. Her ears dropped a little as her eyes widened a little bit with blush still shining on her cheeks.

For a few seconds, her head was filled with ideas of how to respond without hurting the rabbit's feelings or breaking his heart, even worse, his bond with the real Giggles. At the last moment, she shook her head back and forth a few times before she replied, batting her eyes as if Giggles would do the same.

"Um..y-yeah, I thought you might as well like it, too.." Lammy said with a fake yet sweet sounding chime in her voice.

"I don't think that's Giggles, dude." Toothy interrupted. Luckily for Lammy's cover, Cuddles quickly switched his spot on the couch with her spot and he sat back down, crossing his arms at the beaver with a rather angry expression on his face. In her head, Lammy sighed in relief. She just hoped for the moment that this facade she made would last for Cuddles's sake.

Cuddles hissed at Toothy," She's my girlfriend! If she wasn't, then she wouldn't have talked back to me!". Both the beaver and lamb just raised an eyebrow as if they were thinking how crazy he's gone right about now.

"Doesn't that sound a little selfish in the least bit?" Toothy asked the fuming yellow bunny sitting next to him.

"My beloved GiGi is _my_ responsibility to give her the unconditional love that she deserves! So shut your pie-hole for once." Cuddles continued. He finished his statement by sticking out his tongue and doing a raspberry.

Toothy just rolled his eyes as Cuddles slowly wrapped an arm around Lammy's shoulder, causing her to blush yet again. However, neither of them didn't see an all-too-familiar blue skunk walking through the door with a bucket of clams in her paws.

Toothy said blankly, "Cuddles, as your trustworthy and best friend in the whole world, I believe that you are officially messed up." Cuddles simply gave him another stare.

"Has Lumpy ever solved an equation?" he retorted. Toothy shook his head "no". Although that fact was quite true, Lumpy can't even spell the alphabet without adding "pizza" or "twenty-seven" in the middle of the song.

"Then I don't care in the slightest bit if you want to interfere with true love!" Cuddles growled. Suddenly, he pulled an unexpecting Lammy closely in his arms and gave her a seductive kiss on the lips. Toothy, completely unfazed, just smacked his paw against his forehead.

Lammy's eyes grew so wide that they could fall out of her sockets and her face was steaming red as she pushed the rabbit away from his sweet kiss. Clamping a paw on her mouth, she felt a massive urge to throw up. It was a good thing that she didn't, or else she would have gotten it all over the fur of her friends.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?" Cuddles asked, rubbing a sore spot on his head. Lammy quickly replied. "Oh, I…uh…I ...I just thought I saw Disco Bear in his underpants.".

She added a nervous laugh at the end. Her laugh seemed to make Toothy and Cuddles laugh along with her. "Yeah! That is pretty scary!" Cuddles laughed as he wiped a few tears out of his eye.

The whole time, Petunia was watching the entire time with wide eyes. She immediately turned around, her back facing the room and her front facing the deck.

"Giggles," She said turning to another figure that stood near by the door, "You might wanna take a look at this…."

 _ **(Meanwhile…)**_

Back on the cabin's top floor, where all the rooms for all the guests were, Chopette was hanging out in her room with Sniffles, who was reading a book while sitting in a chair, Disco Bear, whom was too bust looking at himself in the mirror.

Combing his afro with a brush, he purred to himself while admire his complexion. It just wasn't what Chopette was admiring. She was also with Mime at the moment, but instead of wanting to have a chat, she was just sitting on the bed with the battle-axe that she carried by her side laying down next to her.

The whole time, she was giving Mime a ongoing stare with her hungry eyes peering up and down his body. A small trail of drool began to leak out the side of her mouth, his arms and legs looked quite toned and masculine in her point of view. The more she stared; her blush grew redder than Flaky's quills.

The deer was already looking out the window, pretending to hold a pair of binoculars with his paws as he watched to ocean waves roll by. Sniffles looked away from his book to find the drooling rabbit and grew a bit suspicions. He walked over to her like anyone concerned would do.

"Excuse me, Chopette, is it?" asked Sniffles to the light blue rabbit who kept a steady gaze on Mime. "Yeah, what do you want?" she said but her eyes were still looking

"But you've been staring at Mime for about thirteen minutes, and I think it would be appropriate if-"Sniffles was quickly cut off when Chopette reached for her mighty axe and pointed the slick blade towards him. Yelping in shock, the aardvark fell to the floor.

"That should help you shut up!" Chopette muttered as she noticed Mime about to take a nap on her spot on the bed. Without any haste, she jumped on the bed, landing next to him while she giggled foolishly.

She began to purr in a more tender voice that made her seem completely innocent; it also annoyed Sniffles, who was getting up off the floor.

"It's so nice to have boys like you three in here. Besides, I think that you could use a "lovely assistant" if you know what I mean." Chopette purred gently as she gave Mime a quick hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Her romantic gesture made him react by the fact that his role as a mime itself, he was rather "cartoonish" as proclaimed by most of his friends.

The Pac-man shaped pupils of his eyes began to spin around similar to the slots of a lottery machine in a casino. When they stopped spinning, they were replaced by a duo of pink hearts and his tongue dangled out of one side of his mouth.

Sniffles groaned as Chopette hopped off the bed, leaving Mime dazed before he quickly shook his head, snapping out of his romantic state. Looking up at Sniffles, he smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders. Noticing her battle axe, he held it in his paws and began to wonder how she can even hold such heavy metal.

"It's quite possible that Chopette may have some mental difficulties with pampering the male gender." Sniffles remarked while fixing the position of his glasses. Mime just shrugged again as if to say that he was confused. Then the two turned around to see if Disco bear had an opinion, only to see Chopette instead with him.

She was also hugging him, which made their eyes widen in shock. The only times that DB ever got a hug, it would normally be from Giggles strangling him to death after saying a lousy pick-up line.

Chopette was also in the middle of planting a kiss on his cheek that matched the other three kiss marks on his face. Disco's eye twitched slightly, blushing as he smiled goofily. She suddenly noticed the way Mime and Sniffles stared at her; forcing her to push DB away and he fell down on the floor.

"Dude, you okay?" Sniffles asked he knelt down on the floor, next to the fallen bear. However, Disco's eyes were crossed, as he lay sprawled on the ground. He was still blushing though.

DB groaned a little in pain before he finally spoke in a slurred tone.

"Uh…I like turtles…" He droned before giggling like an idiot. He never got a kiss from a girl, so for Sniffles, it was his first one yet. That's when the door of the room swung open as Petunia and Giggles came zooming through.

"Ladies, please!" Sniffles shouted, "What the problem!"

"She's the problem!" Giggles hissed. Sniffles, Mime and Chopette just blinked in confusion


	3. Chapter 3

The door swung open with a rather loud slam as Giggles dragged Sniffles by the arm, having no other choice but to follow her lead. Petunia tagged along with Mime and Chopette holding her battle ax from behind. All five stopped running when they were halfway down the staircase. "What's this all about again? Sniffles asked to the seemingly enraged chipmunk.

Giggles pointed her finger to the couch, where Cuddles was happily rubbing his nose against Lammy's.

I love you, babycakes" Cuddles swooned. Lammy laughed nervously as he kept rubbing her nose.

It just made her feel more embarrassed than his kiss from earlier. She would turn to Toothy for help, but he was too busy watching the TV. Mime and Sniffles looked at each other and shrugged. Chopette was also batting her eyes at Mime again, making Petunia roll her eyes.

"There's the problem we're looking for!" Giggles hissed, gritting her teeth and staring at the two with her twitching eyes.

"Oh, Yeah?" Sniffles asked with a paw under his chin, surprised how Cuddles could be easily fooled by the appearance of someone else.

Giggles continued, "Yes….Lammy's hair is so _fabulous!"._ She had a wide smile on her face as she began to jump up and down in delight. Petunia's eyes sparkled as Sniffles just raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I know, right?" Petunia said, "It's even prettier with that bow and pink dye!" Both the eyes of the girls had a twinkle as they kept gazing at Lammy's wig. "Yeah, Cuddles should be snuggling next to me!" Chopette huffed while covering her fist under the other one.

Giggles and Petunia gave her a suspicious stare that made her do a nervous chuckle.

"I..I mean, her hair is so pretty!" She quickly retorted. Somehow the girls seemed to fall for it as they nodded in agreement. However, Sniffles had a different opinion.

"Has it ever occurred that Cuddles has fallen in love with Lammy or something?" he asked the other four.

Instead of replying, they all broke into a group of laughter and giggling fits. Petunia laughed so much that she even snorted a few times. Mime's laughter was silent since he was a mime. Chopette leaned against her battle axe, holding it steady as she laughed along.

"There's no way on earth that would happen!" Giggles snickered before going back to laughing. Sniffles was the only one who slapped his paw on his forehead.

"I'm out of here.." Sniffles groaned before making his way down the stair to leave the laughing group behind. "Yeah! Run along, hair hater!" Giggles huffed as they were taking a break from their merry making. Sniffles had already walked out the door when she said it though.

All four of them had a big idea before they quickly ran back up the stairs and back to Sniffles's and Mime's room, unknowingly hitting Disco Bear's nose with the door just after he got up in the process.

Only a few minutes later, Giggles and Chopette were snooping around her suitcase for some clothes. Chopette found a light purple skirt attached with a white belt and she raised it high in the air to show Giggles. She nodded as if to agree.

Giggles later found herself with the skirt around her waist after a few seconds of putting it on. She then grabbed a white, long sleeved shirt that lay on the bed. After slipping it on, she saw that it had the logo of a light green star in the middle.

"It's perfect!" Giggles chirped as she took seat on the comfy mattress of the bed. Mime came over, holding a snow-white wig that had a classic 90's styled bob haircut and a big purple bow on top.

He gently placed it on top of her head, making it a perfect fit. Meanwhile, Petunia was talking to Disco Bear as he was rubbing his sore nose.

"You think that Mime can handle make-up?" Petunia asked while Disco looked in his hand-mirror, placing a Band-Aid on his nose. He said, "Just as long he's even an expert at all."

Disco continued "I mean, Chopette was nice enough to pack extra mattresses for us to sleep on." In her head, Petunia didn't even want to ask why. Then the two looked over to see a confident Mime with some cosmetics in his paws and they were more amazed by his work on Giggles.

Her eyelashes were all curly like Lammy's and her eyelids were plastered with dark violet eye shadow. However, she looked down to see a pink circle painted on each of her cheeks like Mime had. The deer smiled nervously as Giggles simply smiled

"Well, Looks like somebody took "getting dolled up" to a new level." Disco said, finishing the sentence with a flirtatious growl. Everybody else just rolled their eyes.

Back with Sniffles, he was out on the deck of the ship with Nutty watching a group of fish swimming across the ocean. "Why are you even out here?" Nutty asked, "I thought you could be working on a project or something."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Sniffles asked. The squirrel nodded his head. He continued, "Did feel as if you were the only sane person in the universe?" Nutty just gave the aardvark a pat on the back.

"There's no such thing as a normal day for us tree friends, but we like keeping it that way." Nutty replied with a cute grin to match. It made Sniffle smile for a little bit until a voice broke the short silence between them.

It was Giggles, in her new attire and all. "How's it going, boys?" she smirked with her arms crossed. This made Sniffles groan in annoyance but Nutty somehow wasn't bothered at all. Nutty quickly pushed Sniffles to the side, a sudden wave of blush on his face

"Didn't think you'd show up, Lammy." He said as Giggles had a surprised look. It was almost just like Lammy and Cuddles but it was with Nutty this time. With her eyes looking left and right, she just decided to play along as she pretended to act shy and flustered.

She spoke with a voice that sounded a bit timid, "I thought it's be nice to see how you were doing, that's all." Giggles suddenly felt her paw get lifted by another. The paw that wrapped around her own was Nutty's as it made her blush in vain.

"Did I forget to mention those new cloths?" Nutty questioned the chipmunk while he tilted his head a tiny bit as Giggles began to softly chuckle from his gestures. The sugar junkie raised her paw to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. Completely flattered, Giggles pressed her other paw against her cheek.

He began to lean closely to her side. "They look pretty cute, I really like it a lot to be honest." Nutty's voice slowly changing into a purr. He quickly kissed Giggles on the cheek where her paw lay before she put it down. She turned her head the other as she began to laugh out of embarrassment, blush rising on her cheeks.

"Giggles! What are you doing?" Sniffles whispered loudly, quickly catching her attention. She whispered back, "Don't worry, this happens with me and Cuddles all the time." Sniffles gave her a look that seemed to shout, "you have _got_ to be kidding me..".

Giggles whispered again, "It'll be okay unless he goes to forward."

"What 'cha guys talking about?" whispered another voice between them. They looked over to see that it was Nutty.

Sniffles, getting an idea, grabbed a candy cane from his pocket fur and held it in front of his face.

"Fetch.." He said calmy to the puzzled squirrel.

Nutty scoffed, "Please! I'm not your dog!" Sniffles tossed the sweet treat to the side. After a few seconds, Nutty stared at the cane before dashing off in a streak of green and light yellow. The other two shooed away the clouds of dust that were left in his tracks. Giggles blinked curiously as he rushed back to Sniffles with the candy cane in his mouth.

"Like I said, not a dog!" Nutty said triumphantly as he licked the cane happily.

"Well, who do you choose?" Sniffles barked, impatiently tapping his foot. "It's either me or "Miss Lamb-chops" he continued as Nutty bit off the hook part of the candy cane.

He suddenly gasped as he pointed in the distance. "Woah, what the heck is that?" he exclaimed.

Sniffles rolled his eyes once more as he turned around. "Just as I thought, nothing in sight! I shall not fall for this silly trick!" he muttered to himself before turning back around.

Instead, his eyes grew wide when he saw Nutty hugging Giggles in a tight embrace as he nuzzled his head on her shoulder like he was her loyal pet. He wouldn't stop giggling and his blush seemed brighter than Giggles's.

"I'm sorry, Sniff! It's not that easy being the fairest of all." Giggles smiled nervously. The next thing she knew, an angry Sniffles was chasing Nutty all over the deck.

They both ran past her and around her in a circle. Nutty quickly stopped in his tracks to kiss her on the cheek before he zoomed off to avoid being caught by Sniffles.

This was going to be quite a long voyage, Giggles thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Back in the cabin)**

Russell was talking to Cuddles outside his room on the upper floor of the cabin. He shared his room with Giggles from the fact that they do almost _everything_ together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Tonight, we're having a old fashioned hootenanny at the lounge." Russell said as he handed him a piece of paper with his hooked paw.

It read, "Sleepy Waters: Come dressed in your PJ"s to enjoy the briny blue at dusk."

Cuddles thanked him after he walked out the door. "Sweet! We got a cruise ship sleepover!" the rabbit chirped to Lammy. She was already in the bathroom with the door shut so he wouldn't see.

Gazing at the mirror, her brain was dazed from all the sudden affection that Cuddles was giving her. Her paw had automatically stroked the fake locks of her wig repeatedly as she began to think.

"If maybe I can keep this up, It'll be okay." Lammy muttered to herself. For a strange reason, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that Giggles might know.

But she knew that she wanted to take her mind off of . More importantly, she wanted to have fun like the others did.

The incognito lamb opened the door slightly and peeked through the open crack to see Cuddles shifting through his closet to search for some pajamas of his own. Through the window, she could see that the sun was slowing sinking behind the ocean. It was getting close to sunset, so she had to move fast.

Lammy gently crawled on all four of her limbs across the floor to reach the door that lead her out of Cuddles's room. She walked across the hall as the presence of her own body made her think it was all safe and sound.

Well, it _was_ safe until she heard a voice.

"Lammy?"

She quickly turned around to see Giggles peaking out from a nearby room, still wearing her wig and clothes. It took only a few seconds to realize that the room was her own!

"Giggles?" Lammy repeated.

"….Hey, this isn't my room!" the chipmunk shouted as she took the wig off of her head. Lammy did the same as they wouldn't stop staring at each other awkwardly.

After three seconds, Lammy spoke up. "You coming to the lounge tonight?" "Of course." Giggles smiled softly.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" said a voice from inside the room. It was Nutty's voice.

The two girls yelped as they placed their respective wigs back on their heads. Lammy quickly zipped into the room while Giggles scampered like a mouse to race to her own room where Cuddles was. It was a good thing that they both made it without a scratch.

 _ **(Later that night)**_

The sky was a deep blue shade that matched the color of the sea as the many stars acted like little lights.

All the passengers were in the ship's built-in lounge. The lounge was shaped like a short cylinder building and it had a steel roof in case of weather. Inside, there were teal and navy blue colored walls and a floor made out of smooth marble tiles.

Mime was playing a piano on the stage that stood near the back. There were many fancy chairs with soft cushions and either beanbags or sofa-like seats you see at a bar for people to sit on or relax. Long story short, everybody was having fun. Lammy was wandering around with her pajamas like the others.

She wore a white, long sleeved shirt with three black buttons going the middle and an open shirt color that had black trim. Her pajama bottoms were a pair of white pants with a green polka dot pattern. She still had her pink wig and red bow on.

She noticed the bountiful snack table, loaded with cookies, cakes, brownies and other sweet things including a refreshing cherry punch bowl. Grabbing a glass of punch from a snack table that stretched across one of the walls, she sipped it gently.

That's when she noticed Cuddles (wearing a white shirt with short blue sleeves, a pair of red shorts and his bunny slippers) standing next to her.

"So, you wanna make out?" He quickly said, giving Lammy a goofy look on his face. She just laughed nervously and tried to scoot away, only for Cuddles to step in front of her.

He said with a guilty pleasure roaming around his tone of voice, "Sorry, I was about say that later." " I'm just glad that you can forgive me, Mon Cher." He continued.

"Excuse me?" Lammy asked.

"Get it? You always enjoyed a French kiss!" Cuddles chuckled.

That joke just made Lammy roll her eyes. She felt a bit offended because she often spoke French, believe it or not.

The sudden chime of a rim shot sounded and the two looked over to Mime onstage, who was playing on the drums. They then looked at each other while shrugging.

"Was it too cheesy?" Cuddels asked. "I promise I'll un-cheese it!"

"She'd laugh if you just added ham." Said a deep voice.

That voice belonged to Disco Bear, wearing his blue cheetah print pajamas (the ones from "Ipso Fatso") standing near the snack table.

"There's plenty fish in the sea, but who needs them when you got a mermaid?" Disco continued as he winked to Lammy.

Cuddles shook his fist at the bear, giving him the signal to buzz off. "She's my property, so don't think I'm not going to punch your face!" he growled as Disco backed up a few steps.

He muttered, "Sheesh, I was just saying." He looked over to Lammy and said to himself, "Well, maybe.." giving her another wink before walking away.

However, Handy (wearing a dark yellow tank top and black shorts) was being flirted with by Chopette.

The blue rabbit was dressed in a slick red nightgown with transparent long sleeves. It gave her the impression of Jessica Rabbit or Princess Peach in a type of way.

She had her arms around Handy's shoulder as he was trying to reach a penny that he found on the floor.

"Come on, Prince Stubborn-Pants! It's just one kiss!" Chopette purred as the beaver gave her a icy glare. Waving his nubs up and down, it made her fall down on the floor.

Getting up, she had a quick idea.

Chopette turned her back towards Handy and the first thing he saw was how she started to sway her hips back and forth. She began to sway her hips like a belly dancer, in hopes to hypnotize Handy with her talents.

"I' not like all the other girls, you know." Chopette cooed in a deep voice.

"Lady, I may not have arms, but I'm not scared to bite your legs off!" Handy sneered with twiching eyes. Her ears dropped a little from her romantic failure.

"Well, I have to go to the "ladies room", don't go anywhere!" the rabbit said in a sing-song voice, practically skipping off.

When she was out of sight, Handy let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez, and just when I thought Flippy was the only psycho in this town!" He said to himself.

Handy bent down to get the penny when he heard a giant ripping noise. Looking over, he noticed a rip in his shorts.

All he did was grumble as he did he his famous, what the tree friends called, his "angry" face.

Meanwhile, Nutty (wearing a red shirt with white swirls and over-grown sleeves and a pair of brown pants) was sitting on one of the long couch-like seats. He was also talking with Petunia (wearing a white tank top with a pair of light green pants) and Flaky (wearing a yellow, long-sleeved button up shirt with white vertical strip patterns and matching pants with the same design).

Petunia had just started a conversation about their lovers.

"If you just think about it, Handy just wants a bit of attention when he grumbles." She continued as Nutty munched on a cupcake.

He said to her, "Well, what do you know about it, anyway?"

"You just have to think about it for just long enough." Petunia replied to the squirrel.

He suddenly noticed a certain figure opening the front doors of the lounge that made his eyes widen and blush to flare up his cheeks.

Giggles began looking around the lounge, smiling in relief that she wasn't late. She quickly adjusted the wig and bow on her head and then looked down at her own pajamas.

She wore a neon pink nightgown with thick shoulder straps that were trimmed with white lace. A red sash was tied around the waistline of the gown and it matched the slippers on her feet.

Meanwhile, Petunia was explaining her fantasies about Handy to and seemingly interested Flaky.

"Imagine that you and your man are cleaning a filthy sink as a love-struck duo." She explained as she crossed her arms with a mischievous smile.

However, she didn't noticed Nutty's wide eyes and twitching tail as he watched Giggles with a steady gaze. He gulped when he pictured her confused face after hearing his heart beating loudly from across the room.

" Your cheeks are practically burning when he asks you to pass the dish soap as he really longs to hold your soft paws covered by a pair of bright yellow gloves. Latex, to be specific." Petunia continued. As she spoke, Nutty's body was nearly quaking when his face was covered in dark red blush.

From her angelic appearance to her shimmering eyes, he felt as if his body was going to melt like a bowl of chocolate fondue. He smiled wide, but he couldn't speak for the first three seconds because the words were taken away by her beauty.

"….Hubba, Hubba!" Nutty stuttered out loud with his lazy eye twitching.

Petunia chuckled when she noticed him staring at Giggles, "See? You got to know the things that boys like"

"Well, that's quite some useful advice." Flaky said pointing to where Nutty was. He wasn't there for some reason.

When both girls looked over agian, Nutty had embraced Giggles tightly in his arms with miniature red and pink hearts bubbling over his head.

"I always thought you made a good couple." Flaky said to the love sick squirrel.

"What does it look like?" Nutty replied as Giggles gently smacked her forehead.

Petunia and Flaky laughed mischievously as they walked over to chat with Toothy and Sniffles.

Nutty watched leave before he looked over to Giggles with sparkling eyes.

In her head, Giggles was screaming for them not to leave her. on the outside she gave Nutty an innocent look.

The chipmunk's ears twitched in shock when he gently puckered his lips to kiss her. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for something to escape.

She noticed a plunger that lay innocently near her feet.

She asked herself why a plunger would even be in a lounge anyway. But right now, she had to prevent her self from a kiss that could ruin her reputation.

Without haste, Giggles snatched the plunger off of the floor. Nutty's eyes were still closed when she pressed the red part of the plunger directly over his mouth.

She began to shake the plunger towards her and back towards Nutty over and over, as if she was really plunging a toilet.

The red part stayed locked on Nutty's lips as she kept moving the plunger. Feeling that she had enough, she gave the plunger a massive tug, causing the red part to pop off.

The plunger went flying out of her paws and smacked Handy on the head.

"Hey, there my plunger! I thought it was safe in my toolbox." He said happily. Giggles had "what the heck?" look on her face. She just shrugged and looked over to Nutty.

However, the "kiss" left Nutty in a daze as a ring of stars and hearts hovered over his head. Wobbling left and right, he later fell to the floor with a " _thud!"_. Giggles sighed in relief and looked at Lammy, who was being held in a lovey dovey embrace by Cuddles.

Lammy looked back over to Giggles as she whispered loud enough for her to hear but soft enough fro the other not to.

"Hey, you take it from here while I take it from there." she whispered while pointing to Cuddles. The lamb nodded and tapped Cuddles on the shoulder, sucessfully getting his attention.

She then whispered something in his ear and he walked over to Mime.

Looking down at Nutty to see if he was still unconsious, (which he was), Giggles walked over to Lammy.

"I didn't really think this would turn out this way." Giggles said as the two took off their wigs.

"Me neither." Lammy agreed. "I'm really starting to have fun, though."

Both girls laughed as they took their respective place with their boyfriend and crush.

Giggles grabbed a glass of punch from the table as Lammy knelt down to Nutty's side. Right now, it looked like Lammy was finally next to Nutty and Giggles was at the snack table.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nutty, are you alright?" Lammy asked as Nutty began to wake up. The squirrel rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head before looking up at Lammy.

For him, it was like gazing at an angel who had fallen from the gates of heaven.

He looked up at her with a delighted smile.

"I am right now." He purred. Lammy looked over and saw that Mime was playing a rather romantic tune that flowed through the lounge.

Cuddles was back at the snack table and was fawning over the real Giggles. He kissed Giggles's paw as he slowly planted kisses up her arm, ending with big one at her shoulder tip. She tenderly laughed at the smoothness of his sweet gesture of amore. Noticing Lammy, she gave her a thumbs-up.

Lammy winked playfully at her and gave her a thumbs-up in return. At the same time, Nutty was fully back on his feet. He stroked on of his paws against her cheek, forcing blush to spread across her face. With the melody of the music filling the air, it made the moment seem more sudden.

As a female, Lammy had never thought that someone so hyper and sugar induced could turn into the suave gentleman that she saw before her.

The squirrel's hyperactive laughter harmonized with Lammy's nervous and yet flustered laugh.

Her legs wobbled slightly as Nutty gave er a chipper smile. It was so cute that the lamb just couldn't resist. Suddenly, her legs started moving backwards by themselves, forcing Nutty's legs to follow her lead for a strange reason. They looked as if they were dancing a tango in reverse that lead them to stop at another sofa-bench/couch.

Lammy gently sat down on one of the seats, kicking her loose feet up and down. The look in her eyes seemed to beckon Nutty to come closer. For good measure, she started batting her lashes like a movie star.

Nutty took a seat right next to her. His feet were dangling the same pace of Lammy's feet as he began to kiss her paw.

She could see the blush on his cheeks as he tainted her paw with each gentle kiss. Her spine seemed to glisten like ice sculptures from all the passionate shivers that rippled down it. Nutty looked up the blushing lamb in front of him again, smiling seductivley.

"Your paws taste pretty sweet, like cotton candy. I bet a thousand chocolate strawberries that your kisses would taste like a smooth red velvet cake." The squirrel cooed.

The tone of his voice was rippling with passion, making Lammy only blush a little darker.

He started to nuzzle against her cheek like a puppy dog. One of his arms gently coiled around one of her own. Nutty's tail began to flicker like the ears of a kitten.

It was quite normal, for a Tree Friend's ears and tail has the au natural instinct of flickering like a cat's ears.

On the inside, Lammy was swooning deeply as she was wrapped around Nutty's arms after slightly fainting with hearts shaped eyes and everything. On the outside, she kept giggling softly as he kept snuggling against her.

Lammy let out a soft bleat like any regular lamb as she spoke.

"Oh, s'il vous plait! Vous me embarresser!" She fawned as she began to feel dizzy.

Lammy was known for speaking French when she was surprised or flustered.

(*Lammy's _Translation: Please, you're embarrassing me!*)_

Nutty just pulled her into a sweet hug, kissing her on the lips in the process. She couldn't help but kiss back, tasting the sweet flavor of chocolate on his tongue.

The smell of other sugary treats on his fur was quite enchanting for her. When their kiss broke away, Lammy wiped the droplet of saliva that dangled on her left cheek.

His tail swished up and down from the affection he was receiving.

"Je vous adore, mon petit chou 'a la crème." He replied, sighing lovingly. It was true, Nutty learned a bit of French from Lammy.

( _Nutty's Translation: I adore you, my little cream puff.)_

Disco Bear, from nearby, was watching them flirt.

"Wow, that guy's a real sweet talker.," he said to Sniffles (wearing a black and white shirt and shorts) and Toothy (wearing orange shorts and a matching shirt).

"I've never really thought I'd try flirting with French chicks until right now." Disco continued, making the two by his side to roll their eyes.

"Yes, he's truly charming." Sniffles replied.

Meanwhile, Nutty was nuzzling against Lammy's cheek and she was nuzzling him back.

"I mean, you're already making my heart pound. And that's just not the sugar talking." He continued. Lammy gave him a soft kiss on the cheek to describe her reply, causing him to giggle sweetly.

They both collided their noses and rubbed them against each other in a romantic eskimo kiss, making the space between them form the shape of a small heart.

Nutty looked at Disco Bear with a confused look.

"What?" He asked blindly.

"Nothing, bro. Just keep doing what you're doing." He said, clicking his tongue before strutting off with a moonwalk.

Meanwhile, Petunia and Handy went to the snack table to grab a couple of brownies. She looked over to notice Cuddles and Giggles. However, Cuddles was still pampering her with kiss marks spreading all over her fur.

Wait, kiss marks?

What made the scene more awkward was that there was pink gloss on Cuddles's lips.

"Is that…lipstick?" Handy asked the rabbit after six seconds of silence.

"I had to find a way to make my mark, now didn't I?" Cuddles remarked. "And it's Giggles's lipstick by the way, so it's cool."

The chipmunk laughed as she hugged the bunny lover. He could feel the tips of his ears starting to curve towards each other until they touched, giving the shape of a giant heart over his head.

"I love you too, Sweetie-Kins!" Cuddles gushed, his ears returning to it's normal, upright stance.

Handy could only groan from the mushy words that he spoke.

"What a sucker! Swooning over the little things she does." The beaver huffed. He was immediately stopped by Petunia's stare.

"Hey! You! The blue one!"

All four turned around to see an angry Chopette staring at them. She was wielding her battle ax and everything.

She rasped, "Who said you can touch my man!?"

Raising her ax, Petunia ducked out of it's way as it sliced an innocent Toothy between the eyes. His corpse dropped to the floor like a giant brick.

Cuddles, Giggles and Handy scampered off to a safe distance. They also left Petunia in the clutches of a crazed rabbit.

"Wait, guys! Don't leave me here!" She screamed. She quickly ducked another swing of her ax

"What do you want from me!" Petunia yelled as she whipped the ladle out of the punch bowl and held in it to Chopette's face for defense.

"Only I can hang out with that hunk of beaver without paws!" Chopette hissed.

It wasn't long before Petunia was in the middle of a chase, running away from a crazy rabbit swinging her giant ax back and forth. All the others just watched in amusement, thinking that it all was a act to make them laugh.

"Mime! Do something!" Cuddles shouted to Mime, who was still playing the piano. He stopped and reached down to pull out a ginoumous boombox.

Placing it on top of the piano, he turned it on.

All of a sudden, the Benny Hill theme started playing.

"...Perfect!" Cuddles cheered as he and Disco Bear grabbed cameras to view Petunia's chase.

Giggles just smacked her paw on her forehead. Back with Lammy and Nutty, they were watching the entire thing.

"Wow, it's something straight out of Looney Tunes or something!" Lammy said. They hopped of the couch as she spoke.

"Like I said, no such thing as a normal day." Nutty said to the girls with his arms crossed.

The two laughed before exchanging yet another kiss, their arms tightly clinging to each other. The feel of the kiss made Nutty's left foot start to stomp up and down rapidly like a dog.

Lammy thought to herself, this won't seem so bad after all.

 _(ToonAngelStar17: Review and favorite if you love this story._

 _P.S: I wrote this chapter while listening to nothing but Frank Sinatra and Trey Songz!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(The next Morning)**_

Giggles slowly opened her eyes as the sun came shining through the cabin's windows. She found herself back at the indoor cabin, but she was too tired to ask herself why.

With a loud yawn, she stretched her arms and looked above her head. Strands of white hovered over her eyes and she quickly pushed them aside.

She can see that she had her wig on. As far as she can remember, Lammy reminded her to put the wig back on after Chopette stopped chasing Petunia at the lounge when Handy stopped her.

Still sitting upright on the fluffy bed she found herself on, Giggles noticed bits of candy wrappers on the floor. On the walls, there were photos of chocolate and other treats.

"Oh, that's right." She muttered slowly." It's Nutty's room."

The still-tired chipmunk set foot to the door, looking forward to some breakfast.

Her outfit had been set back to her white shirt and pants. Yet again, she was too tired to ask herself any questions.

Giggles's stomach grumbled a bit from the thought of food and the bags under her eyes started to vanish.

But the moment her paw touched the doorknob, her bloodshot eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as a huge blast of green haze came hurdling towards her.

She didn't have enough time to yelp in shock when the haze sent her entire body wrapped around it in a massive, bone-crushing grip.

The next thing she felt other than a pair of arms was something pressed on her lips like the suction cups of a squid's tentacles. Giggles's looked at the haze to see that it was actually Nutty.

The squirrel pulled his head back, breaking apart the large kiss in a large spray of saliva that sparkled on the floor.

"Good morning, Lamb-chops!" Nutty chirped in a sing-song voice, his tail flickering. But he got no reply, so he looked back at Giggles.

Giggles's eyes were crossed and a ring of stars spun over her head.

"Aww, I love you!" he chirped again with a goofy smile while nuzzling her cheek.

When Giggles's vision became clear again, she noticed that instead of standing near the doorway, Nutty was carrying her bridal style down the staircase. He was pretty light on his feet as far as she knew.

She looked down and saw the lobby expanding its view as the two walked down. She could see Lammy wearing her own wig and smiled nervously at Cuddles.

Cuddles was at the kitchen and he was batting his eyes at Lammy, who was wearing her wig and chewing on some pancakes. She motioned her fork at Cuddles's plate of waffles as if to ask if he was gonna eat the rest of his meal.

Looking back at Nutty, Giggles saw that he was gazing at her and a bunch of red and pink hearts bubbled over his head like a flurry of butterflies.

"What happened last night?" she groaned.

"You got pretty tired at the lounge, so I thought it'd be nice of me to carry you to my room." Nutty replied.

"I bet you could see your face last night too, you were like a chocolate coted angle sleeping on a marshmallow cloud." He continued, swooning at the end of his sentence.

Giggles rolled her eyes a bit as they made it down to the lobby.

Toothy and Sniffles were there on the couch as they watched an ad for some type of movie or something.

"Hey, Nutty! Hey, Lammy!" Cuddles grinned. "Last night was fun, don't you think?"

"Yup!" Nutty replied as he puckered his lips to give Giggles a long French kiss.

However, she quickly pressed her paws on his mouth to stop. "Um, Nutty, could please put me down now?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Of course!" he purred. Carrying her, the two sat down with Sniffles and Toothy.

Squirming out of his grip, Giggles was stuck between Nutty and Sniffles as she watched the TV.

On screen was the famous scene from "Titanic", A male tree friend was holding a female tree friend around the waist as they stood at the edge of the boat.

At the same time, Lammy and Cuddles sat down on the floor in front of them.

This gave Giggles an idea.

"Hey, Cuddles!" She said with a slight purr. The rabbit turned around to thee chipmunk with curiosity.

She continued," Remember this scene? You and me-I mean "Giggles always make out during this scene."

Cuddles's ears perked up in the air at her words.

"Yeah! We do!" He said before giving Lammy a hug that nearly sent her falling on the floor and smothered her with kisses.

Toothy and Nutty couldn't help but whoop in support. Sniffles on the other paw, rolled his eyes.

When Cuddles pulled back from the kiss, he suddenly noticed a pile of pink hair toped with a red ribbon was lying on the floor.

"What the-" he mutterd before looking back the lamb in his arms who was laughing nervously.

"LAMMY?!" Cuddles yelled at the top of his lungs.

Toothy and Sniffles glared at each other while Nutty's jaw nearly dropped.

"Eh, it was pretty obvious anyway." Toothy huffed.

'I-if that's you, then what with your clone!" the rabbit stuttered when he pointed to Giggles, who he turned his head towards just in time to see her take off her wig.

"Surprise.." she said with a timid smile.

Cuddles was silent for a few seconds when he looked at Lammy.

Then he looked back at Giggles.

Then at Lammy.

Then at Giggles.

After a few times and a few blinks of his eyes, he dashed off in a blaze of yellow and it rushed out the door, nearly busting it open.

Cuddles raced to the deck with his paws clinging to the railing and bent over to puke. Giggles and Lammy stepped out to see the rabbit blowing chunks over the deck.

"Yep, everything's back to normal." Lammy said before giving Lammy a high five.

"Land Ho!" said Russell's voice from afar.

It turns out that Russell was at the steering wheel and the ship was at the town's local fishing docks.

For all the passengers, it felt like such a relief to be in land once agian

Everybody filed out as the walked down the drawbridge off the ship. Cuddles was walking with Giggles and Nutty did the same with Lammy.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I almost stole your man." Lammy smiled.

Giggles replied, "That's okay, Im pretty enough to keep from cheeting anyway."

Lammy just shrugged along with Cuddles but with a guilty pleasure. "

Oh, Giggles." said Nutty. Giggles turned to him for a reply.

"About your disgiuse, I..kinda knew it was you all along." Nutty squeaked with a smile.

"Huh?" All three said.

"I just thought it'd be fun." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Giggles gave him a small kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"It's alright as long it doesn't happen again." She said.

Lammy just nuzzled net to him and Nutty nuzzled back once more.

"Well, you can't have cake and eat it too." the lamb purred. "But at least i got my slice.". Nutty giggled in his high pitched voice and blushed.

That's when all four tree friends had set foot on the dock's wooden platform, watching as the rest started walking off and chatting with each other. Petunia was spoiling Handy with her kisses and Flaky was talking with Sniffles. Disco Bear was moonwalking his way down while listing to his Ipod. Chopette was just swooning over Mime as she walked next to him.

It was a good day to start out overall.

"Hey, look!" said Nutty.

Lammy, Giggles, and Cuddles looked to see their friends Flippy and The Mole waving hello. The two were also standing in front of a giant, 5 foot cake that towered over them.

It also had tempting pink frosting with yellow trimming and on the top was a bundle of flickering candles. Giggles and Lammy gasped n awe at the beautiful pastry displayed for their eyes to see.

Nutty wanted to eat the cake so bad, but he was busy thinking about the crazy voyage our four heroes had been through.

"What's with the cake? Looks good enough to eat!" asked a curious Cuddles.

Flippy chuckled kindly while Mole just poked around his surroundings with his walking stick.

"Well, me and the guys wanted this cake to be very special for you and..."you-know-who." the bear said while pointing to Giggles with a cheeky smile on his face.

Giggles just shrugged as Nutty and Lammy shrugged along with her.

That was, until the top of the cake exploded in a wave of frosting chunks that sprayed all over the four tree friends. Nutty giggled as he licked the frosting off his body.

Giggles, Cuddles, and Lammy looked back at the cake and suddenly, they all saw Lumpy standing in the center of the cake's volcano like top. He stood with a bubbly smile and his feet were soaked in frosting but not as much as Giggles and Cuddles.

What made it more crazy was the fancy-looking tuxedo that he wore and he was holding a microphone in his paws and began to sing.

 _"~Loooove is a many splendored thiiing!~"_ Lumpy sang, completely off key. Flippy smaked his paw on his forehead in annoyance while the Mole just stood there next to him.

Nutty and Lammy covered their ears slightly from his voice.

"Geez, it's like a verbal glass breaking!" Nutty groaned.

Somehow, Giggles kissed Cuddles's frosting glossed cheeks and he blushed sweetly.

"Oh, Cuddles! You should have told me that it's Valentine's day!" the chipmunk squealed as she kept kissing the blushing bunny.

"Well, that explains a lot!" Nutty joked as Lammy kissed him.

As Lumpy kept singing, the two boys scooped both of the girls in their arms bridal style and they walked off together. They were so occupied with each other that they went ahead of everybody else.

Giggles nuzzled her head on Cuddles's chest, making the rabbit's ears curl into a heart again. Lammy was plastering Nutty's cheek with kisses as he kept blushing.

"So, shall i escort you to your castle, m'lady?" Cuddles purred, cocking his eyebrows to a flustered Giggles.

Lammy replied, "How about we go to my place?"

Nutty and Cuddles gave the lamb a curious stare.

"You sure?" Giggles asked the lamb. She nodded her head with a inviting smile that made the other three smile back. Even if was there, she had faith that she would manage to hang with the ones she loved.

That's when Lumpy noticed the four walking away.

"Hey! You're gonna miss the fireworks!" He called out as he pulled out a giant torch. Lumpy began to lower it to a bunch of fireworks that stood nerby.

Flippy and the Mole ran over to stop the fool from lighting the fuse, not being noticed by the two couples walking off.

But it was too late, Lumpy's torch lit up the trail of gunpowder

Then, in slow motion, Cuddles and Nutty did a fist bump with the girls still in their arms as a massive explosion from far away bloomed overhead. It was a good thing that they walked far enough not to get harmed, except for the others, who were blasted by the inferno.

As the top half of Lumpy's body soared into the crisp morning sky, the iris closes in on it in the shape of a heart.

 **Moral: _"The heart wants what it wants"_**

(ToonAngelStar17: YES! It's finally done! I wanted to do this story for quite a while and i guess it all paid off! Please leave a review!)


End file.
